Optical bonding involves bonding two substrates together using an optically clear adhesive. An ideal bond does not include the presence of air pockets between the substrates. To prevent or hinder a formation of air pockets, the substrates must be bonded together to create a capillary effect of the adhesive sandwiched between the substrates.